


in reverse, tragedy (Cover Art and Additional Art)

by WaterSoter



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Art, Collage, Cover Art, DCU Bang, DCU Bang 2020, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSoter/pseuds/WaterSoter
Summary: Two years after Batman fires Robin and Jason Todd (AKA Batboy) returns from an interstellar mission to find his sort-of little brother missing, Talia al Ghul's jet touches down on Gotham soil.Her objective? Take revenge on the Court of Owls, the secret society hidden under Gotham that ordered Ra's al Ghul's death at the hands of a Talon, one of their personal assassins.In the Court's underground labyrinth, Talia is once again confronted by the Talon she fought when defending her father. During their intense battle, Talia managed to unmask him, and she realizes that this Talon is the key to answering a question that has plagued even the Batman: what happened to Dick Grayson?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	in reverse, tragedy (Cover Art and Additional Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dolorife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolorife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in reverse, tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038152) by [dolorife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolorife/pseuds/dolorife). 



> This is the collages I did for dolorife' 2020 DCU Big Bang entry, in reverse, tragedy.

These are collages of panels I took from DC comics of Batman, Nightwing and Justice League, manipulated and meshed together. 

Cover Art 1

Art 2 

Art 3

Art 4

Art 5

Art 6

Art 7


End file.
